Beginnings
by Samantha Spanner
Summary: Finn McMissile and Leland Turbo go on one of thier first missions. Random, short oneshot.


**Author's Notes:  
>I, for one, am a bit irked with this site right now.<br>(? Where is Leland Turbo on the character list? He's important! Whithout him, the movie would never have started!)**

**...Anyway...  
>This may be one of my most random ideas yet, and I have a few notes for you to keep in mind.<br>1) The multiple *pshst* sound effects are _supposed_ to represent the sound of an older style wireless communication line. Mainly the burst of static before the person calling you speaks.  
>2) Finn and Leland may come across a bit OOC. However, there <em>is<em> a reason for this. I'd tell you here, but it'd give away the ending.**

* * *

><p>"<em>*pshst* <em>This is Leland Turbo, checking in. Over."

Finn McMissile heard his partner over the communication line and replied swiftly. "Rodger that, Turbo, you're coming through fine."

Finn turned through another doorway, watching his radar readout closely for other approaching cars. He and Turbo were both nearing the target point where the important intel was stored, and you could never be too careful when it came to not being spotted.

"_*pshst* _Great. Are you nearing the rendezvous point?" Leland's voice came again.

"Affirmative. There hasn't been much security so far, we'll probably run into them later, though. Where are you?" Finn replied.

"_*pshst*_ I'm right behind you, McMissile."

Finn paused and glanced behind him, seeing no sign of the red Jaguar. "No you're not…"

"_*pshst*_ What can I say? I'm a spy: I'm sneaky."

Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head, fully used to Turbo's sense of humor. It wasn't long before he reached a doorway that his readout indicated was the door to the room he was heading to.

"Alright, Leland, I'm outside door A."

"_*pshst* _Excellent, I'm outside door B."

Finn glanced through the doorway, then quickly reversed out of view. "There's the security we've been waiting for," Finn remarked, "What's the plan, Turbo?"

"_*pshst* _Move in."

"Turbo, don't be rash!"

"_*pshst* _I'm heading in."

"Turbo!"

Finn glanced through the doorway in time to see Turbo rush in from the other side, his wheels cutting through the air in made up carate moves as the guards stared a him in confusion. When the guards got over the shock of the Jaguar's sudden entrance, Finn had no choice but to jump in himself, taking up a protective position directly behind Turbo.

"Finn," Turbo said, "There's a trip-wire between here and the device, think we could use that?"

A small smile appeared on Finn's face, "Definitely. Jump over it."

Turbo did as Finn said and hopped over the wire, then watched as Finn followed suit. As the guards rushed after them, Finn reached forward and bumped the cord with his tire, causing the floor on the other side to drop sharply, lowering just enough to trap the guards on the lower level.

"Nice work, Finn." Leland stated, grinning as he grabbed the device.

"Thank you, Leland." Finn replied, a thoughtful look forming. "There's just one problem… How do we get over the drop?"

"Simple," Leland said, smiling as he drove over to the edge of the drop. "we fly."

Finn's jaw dropped. "Wait… What? Fly? We can't fly! We're cars, not planes!"

"Sure we can, come on!"

Finn stared after Leland in confusion as the car attempted to balance on two tires as he 'flew' over the 'gap'.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across the park, a sky blue Aston Martin and a raspberry-colored Jaguar watched Finn and Leland with amused grins as they romped through their imaginary spy world. The two mothers exchanged a glance, and couldn't help chuckling at Leland's latest aerial imaginings.<p>

The spy-craze the boys had been in had been going on for quite some time, and every time they met they ended up entering an imaginary world of espionage.

It was only a matter of time, their parents thought, before the twosome switched to other interests, like Tractorcars or Autonauts. But, for now, the boys were perfectly happy with their made up organizations and gadgets.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<br>*Giggles*  
>You've probably guessed it by now, this if Finn and Leland as young cars.<br>I have one word to describe this- "Awwww..."**

**(Also, Kudos if you caught the references to Toy Story and the Ratatouille Video Game.)**


End file.
